


No Saltier Than You

by motherofmercury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: 100 word challenge, M/M, Scarry, clumsy scorpius, scorp makes up the cutest swears to avoid actually swearing, slice of life ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherofmercury/pseuds/motherofmercury
Summary: Harry is amused by Scorpius' habit of making up unusual swears.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	No Saltier Than You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ringelchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringelchen/gifts), [Ladderofyears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/gifts).



> This fic is for rin, queen of scarry, and emma, queen of 100 word fics <3 I love you both

Scorpius banged into the corner of the table as he careened into the room, all gangly limbs. “Sardine sausages! Ow!” He rubbed his leg tenderly.

“Sardine sausages?” Came a surprised voice.

Scorpius looked up to see Harry leaning against the other end of the table, eyebrows steadily rising into his hairline. 

“Yes,” Scorpius said, straightening up in an attempt to regain his composure. “Sardine sausages. Although I don’t recommend them.”

Harry moved towards Scorpius and brushed his hands through his lover’s soft blonde hair. “They sound a little salty.”

“Well,” Scorpius flashed Harry a shit-eating grin. “No saltier than you.”


End file.
